Harry Potter and the Elemental Dragon Riders
by power of the stars
Summary: Everything is upside down. When Harry befriends the slytherins elemental powers arise, and who the hell is talking though people to get to ginny? Everything changes in a ever twisting ever changing storyline. Set before the 6th book. rr
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi my name is Michelle but you can call me Mika. It sounds like Me-ka. I don't like the goody too shoes Harry. I imagine him as a badass like his dad. Am I the only one that got tricked into seeing the HP movies? I hate them. Well any who. Here's the first chappie r/r! MIKA

I haven't worked on this in well over a year so please bear with me!

Song used:

Linkin Park

Breaking the Habit

Picking up New Habits

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

"Oh Yes! You know those new American bands hitting England! But just knowing them could not be enough for you could it? Of course not that's why Spell 101.9 is bringing you and four of your friends to see the Magic Makers World Tour in person! They include bands such as:

Halloween's Resurrected

Stopping Timer

Institute Wannabe

Graveyard Digger

Objectable Movement

Spell Crazy

Witches Stake

And much, much more!

Soon coming in December, get your tickets today!"

A boy was sitting in a local park listening to a fifties style radio. He was a slim but muscular person; he had untamed hair that looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks, and he wore glasses that covered his deep green eyes. But what his hair was hiding was one of the most known about things in the witches and wizards world, a lighting bolt scar in the center of his forehead.

The reason why this scar was so important was because it appeared the night his parents were murdered by the infamous Voldemort. Many fear saying his name so in that case people call him He Who Must Not Be Named. Voldemort also tried killing this Boy, but only succeeded in giving him a lighting bolt scar before his supposed down fall. This boy was then for ever known as the boy who lived or also known as Harry

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

The dark seemed to loom over a manor located on Number 4, Private Dr. There was a chill to the air and the blank faces, seen through the window, with a blue tint from the T.V. only made that chill seem creepier. Yet if one were to go inside to check the people out, you'd find that this blue tint was not only made by the T.V. but it was also made by the fact that they just died.

A plump man sat in his EZ Boy chair, leaned back, with a nasty look upon his face. The look was as if something had disgruntled him and yet made him happy at the same time. It was an awkward look, one I don't think most humans could do, though some people did believe this man wasn't human but more of an evil creature sent to torment any and everybody he came by. Popcorn was displayed all over his lap and in his hand that, a few minutes ago, was on its way up to his mouth, but now fell limply if picked up and dropped.

Next to him sat a woman, to skinny to not be anorexic, in a loveseat. She seemed to have been knitting but at this moment it looked as if she had dropped her hands to see something in the news, but yet the difference was in her eyes that were preoccupied with something in her lap, not on the T.V. She was just as dead as her husband that sat next to her.

Though if one would examine these bodies closely you would not find a mark around the neck for a strangle, nor any puncture wounds for a knife entrance. In all actually the death of these two people would be unexplained and left at that. It was a shame the police would never make it to here the people whispering upstairs, they would never search the house for missing object, and they would never try to solve this truthfully. They would call it an arsonist attack.

But yet the whispering was loud enough to be carried out the open window to a lady across the street, which just happened to listen in at that time. That lady's name was Mrs. Figg and she sat cowering in her flowerbed by the connecting fence of hers and the Dursleys' house listening in. From the carried down voices to her ears she heard all that was said and she mentally noted it all to be said at the next order.

"He isn't here." Replied a gruff tone

"Really, what would give you that impression?" replied a lighter feminine voice.

"Don't mock me." Replied the male voice

"Whatever, you can shove it up you ass, it your fault that we attacked now you were suppose to make sure he was here." The feminine voice responded

"My Fault?" The male voice sound shocked

"Yes, because now we have to destroy the house. That was our orders, kill the boy and his family and destroy the house. And now the aunt and uncle are dead I don't think he will be coming back. It's your fault he's not here because you weren't watching, it's your fault that this mission will be half done and the small undesirable half, and it's your fault we will come back with only that half done." The female voice emphasized the 'yours' and then continued one to say, "And I am not taking responsibility." She finished in a matter-of-fact tone.

Two pops were sounded from the house and then sounded from out side the house. Trough the peep hole at the bottom of the house Mrs. Figg saw a Tell slender figure and a Shorter more bulkier figure standing next to her. They were both in black cloaks which, unfortunately, put their faces in shadow.

"Flagrate." The two responded in unison.

Mrs. Figgs racked her brain and realized what flagrate was. "Flagrantia" is Latin for "burning". It enables spell-caster to draw lines of fire with their wand." She gasped and watched in horror as these two people encircled the house in flame and met back up in front of the house, and dissipated in front of her.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
_

Harry was listening to the witches and wizards radio station of alternative rock, Spell 101.9. Harry Found he related more to these songs than any other type of music. He didn't agree with the words in the other hip-hop and R&B. He thought that it was wrong to treat women as common slut and make the image of all women that way. They were human and most women don't want to thought of that way. Harry stood up and turned the radio off in the middle of the new Perfect Spell song.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his massively overweight, pig-look-alike cousin Dudley and his gang of friends, which found pleasure in picking on younger kids, coming towards the park. His cousin started lighting a cigarette, and Harry was quite shocked that his cousin could walk and light a cigarette at the same time. He started walking out the gate when his cousin stepped in his way.

_I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

"Do you mind?" Harry quirked asked, hoping he would just move.

"Where are you going?" Dudley asked suspiciously.

"Home," Harry replied bored.

"Why?" Dudley inquired.

"Well, are you dense or is that just a just genetic problem?" Dudley's face went blank. "Here let's make it easy on me and you. Just hand over what you haven't opened yet and I'll be on my way home. I mean I don't want to be caught after hours do I?" Harry replied as sickeningly sweet as any could sound. Four cigarette packs were given to Harry as well as a bottle of Crown Royal and Vodka

"See you later boys." Harry laughed as he walked away. He lit the first cigarette from the first pack. Back at the house he had quiet a stash. The first time he had tried them it had burned his throat but now it was soothing. As he took a break in his problems, they were slowly blown out of him, traveling with the smoke.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

Harry was walking back to the Dursleys' house when he bumped into something or rather someone, and fell to the ground. "God dammed it." Harry cursed. He had hit his head and he knew a headache was on it way.

"I see you have picked up a few new habits since I last saw you, Harry, but after what happened I wouldn't blame you. I am sorry for what happened." A mysterious male voice said mournfully.

"Huh?" Harry looked to the side only to see his radio was busted. "Shit" Harry said under his breath. "I hope it will still work."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You should be more careful to look where you're going. You could have avoided this whole incident if you would just look up." Another voice scolded

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

He recognized the voices.

"Well if you would have moved out of my way we could have avoided this whole situation, so I think this 'situation' as you put it is you fault not mine." Harry firmly said. It clicked he recognized the voices. "Dumbledore, you couldn't get me to help you on your own so you brought a friend, Lupin I am guessing? Well I can't expect much from you though." Harry coldly replied. He pointed his wand at the busted box. "Repairo!" He picked up the newly constructed radio and started walking.

"Harry!" The other man called.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Harry paused and turned back around to face his professors. "No! I am not helping any of you!" Harry replied loud enough for the m to hear him. He turned around and started walking again, but was stopped by some one grabbing his arm.

"Harry we need your cousin! Where is he?" Dumbledore asked impatiently.

"He will be home before ten. Catch him then." Harry replied. His patience was wearing thin.

"No Harry you don't understand!" Lupin responded.

"Your right I don't understand why you want to bug anything and everything that deals with me! Now Leave Me The Fuck Alone!" Harry realized he said that a little too loud a little too late.

"Harry, you're going home to nothing. Your Aunt and Uncle are gone. Death eaters destroyed the house. There is nothing left"

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

"Shit. That means I have to buy new clothes, books, everything. Well crap." Harry said coolly.

"Is that all you care about. The last of your family just died. You only have you cousin left. Don't you even care?" Lupin asked sadly.

"No. Actually I am glad; I wish Voldemort would have done it sooner." Harry responded with a cold smile.

"Harry, your cousin, will you get him?" Dumbledore asked

"Hold on. DUDLEY! GET HERE NOW OR ELSE!" Harry yelled. After a couple minutes they heard footsteps slowly coming behind Harry. "This year please." Harry replied calmly. The footsteps hurried up.

"What do you want?" Dudley grunted as he eyed the hood figures oddly.

"Yes. I know. Meet my Headmaster and my ex-professor Lupin." Harry responded with boredom

"What do they want?" Dudley grunted again.

"Dudley, something has happened, and I am terr-" Dumbledore started but was cut off.

"Ok, stop with the extended version. Some of us have lives to live. Your parents are dead Dudley and your house was burned to cinders, you're now an orphan like me, welcome to the party." Harry said this as naturally as water pours out of the faucet.

"What!" Dudley replied numbly.

"You heard me, you haven't gone deaf since I last saw you." Harry responded monotone.

"Liar," Dudley whispered

"Oh yeah, it the fun of watching you face go all puffed up like a blowfish. We should do these drills more often." Harry replied with as much sarcasm as one could muster plus more.

"NO! MUM!" Dudley slowly screamed and ran off.

"Dammed, where do we go?" Harry said to Dumbledore.

"The Order," Lupin replied.

"We'll be there." Harry replied back, "Dam Oaf! Now I have to chase your ass!"

Dumbledore and Lupin then watched Harry run off at an amazing speed.

"You know Lupin I think he's a twin of his father." Dumbledore blurted out.

"No Dumbledore. He's worse. He's out of control worse." Lupin said sadly.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

A/N there it is! Always thought Harry would be a good bad ass! HAHAHAHA! Added on about 3 more pages! Well r/r and make me a happy writer!

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Loathing of you

A/n: yeah this was inspired and came to be by my break up with my b/f last night. Enjoy for you and me

Mi-Chi

It has so far been 2 hours since the "oh so dreadful news" of the death of the Dursley's hit the ears of Harry Potter. Well the time is now and the date is today as Harry would say. He was now flying to 12 grimmwauld place. Sirius' House.

They took Dudley by port key while Harry asked to fly, he was now flying over the large city of London. He thanked the gods that Dumbledore had aloud the use of magic out of school. With the war, and the threat on everyone, it was the only solution to keeping hazards at a low.

He was letting the wind frazzle his hair but all together it still was hard flying on the broom he gave him. He kept it always in his pocket minimized. Harry had only gone to Grimwauld place once since summer started and there he found the new and improved Wind Rider 2007 sitting on his bed. A good bye present from Sirius. Harry started remembering the things he thought he had put behind him.

"Dam you Siris." Harry sighed.

o-o flashback o-o

"Harry?" Sirius questioned.

"What do you need?" Harry smiled.

"You remember how I told you about you staying, right?" Sirius asked a little shaky.

"I can't, can I?" Harry sighed.

"No. Dumbledore won't allow it." Sirius seemed to be disappointed.

"Dammed." Harry whispered.

'Click'

Harry looked up and saw that Sirius was gone.

o-o flash-forward o-o

Harry sighed as he knew Sirius was being distant for the reason being he knew he would die. It kind of like this, when a witch or wizard is going to die you are given a 1 year warning so that you can make the best of it. The worst thing is that you can't change it.

Yeah. He was miserable but slowly he smirked as he saw her fly his way.

"Look who it is. It's a weed." Harry sneered.

"Lookie here its scar head." Sighed Pansy.

"What has the weed lost her fun spirit?" Harry pawed, hoping to get a little excitement in his life.

"Oh grand. Scar head is coming to me to have sex! Oh baby, oh baby, turn me on." Pansy replied with as much sarcasm as one could muster.

"Since when have I needed to be so desperate?" Harry shot back.

"Since no one has wanted to take your virginity." Pansy replied with disdain.

"Aww. I am sure if I still had it you'd want to take it but don't worry. You can be jealous of Meya." Harry smirked.

"Wait! Whoa! You actually got Meya, no, The Ravenclaw Meya into you bed? Are you sure you didn't rape her, cause that don't count." Pansy shook her head in astonishment.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry yelled he shot out want to leave pansy in shock. The little bout had helped Harry a little but the excitement never did last long now a days, only a few minutes.

"Dam. I'll just stay at the leaky cauldron." Harry sighed aloud.

He was slowly but steadily in the sky when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius?"


End file.
